Torchwood Academy
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: AU: When Ianto Jones is moved up a year, he is worried whether he will be accepted. Sorry, I'm pants at summaries :
1. One

Title: Torchwood Academy  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallett, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc. :)

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted.  
(I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry :( )

**This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would look after them better :) __

* * *

_

**Part One  
**

Ianto Jones sat miserably in the passenger seat of this sister's car. He really hasn't looking forward to going back to school after eight weeks off. The thought of sitting at the back of every classroom with everyone ignoring him made him want to curl up in a ball and never get up.  
The teenager didn't know why everyone hated him. It's not like he was different to anyone else at Torchwood Academy. The only one thing that he could think of that made him different was the fact that he was Welsh – but that didn't seem like a good reason for people to dislike him.

"Why do you always look so miserable when I drive you to school? I thought you loved it here." Ianto's sister, Rhiannon, said, looking down at her younger brother and giving him a stern look.  
"It's too early..." Ianto said quickly. He didn't want his sister to know just how unhappy he was here. She and Ianto's mother had moved to London just so he could go to Torchwood Academy. It was a school for students with exceptional talents in literacy, numeracy, technology or medical science. Ianto had always thought that it was weird mix of subjects for a school to specialise in, but the level of achievement was so great, he didn't want to pass on the opportunity.

Rhiannon smiled at the younger man before saying "You've never been good at early mornings."

Ianto looked up at his sisters smiling face, and then turned back to look out of the window. The school was fast approaching and Ianto's mood dropped. He was a smart young man, and in the previous year, he had done exceptionally well, overtaking all the pupils in his year by a landslide. His achievements hadn't gone un-noticed by the head teacher – Doctor John Smith and the rest of his teachers. They had all decided that he was too smart to stay in the classes with the pupils in his year, so had come to a decision to move him into the year above, with the more able students.  
The thought of moving up and year, with students he didn't know scared Ianto more than he thought it would. He knew that he would feel more alone because everyone was older than him.

Within a few minutes, the car pulled up at the gates of the school. Ianto said goodbye to his sister took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the car. He waved at his sister as she drove way, and when she was out of sight, he swung his bag onto his back, and walked towards the building.

Torchwood Academy was an extraordinarily large building, weird, as there were only 300 pupils – 150 girls and 150 boys. There were large while pillars outside of the school – making it look like a royal castle. Ianto had always thought the building was totally over exaggerated, and it made him chuckle at how grand it looked. The inside wasn't much better. The hallways were wide with glossy floors. Individual lockers lined the walls and pupils poems were used as decoration. The assembly hall had a large stage and seats lined the room. A large chandelier hung on the ceiling which shone in the sunlight. Torchwood academy was a six story building – each year having their own floor. The first floor was home to the assembly hall, canteen, reception and the teacher's offices. Floor two consisted of the pupils who were taking their GCSE's. Floors three, four and five had those pupils taking their 'A' levels and floor six had the fifty pupils doing their degrees.

If Ianto had not been moved up a year, he would currently be on the fifth floor, but as he had managed to complete his 'A' level courses in literacy, numeracy and technology in two years instead of three, he would now be on the sixth floor with the students doing their degrees.

He had gotten a letter through his door the previous week telling him to go to the head teachers' office as soon as he arrived at school, and he could be shown to a companion who would accompany him until he was fully settled. As Ianto walked towards the grand room at the end of the hallway, his heart beat so fast, he thought it would burst through his chest. He was hoping he would get someone nice, and not stuck up like Suzie Costello. Ianto took a deep breath as he knocked on the headmaster's door. A loud Come In, in a sing-song style told Ianto to walk into the room.  
Relief washed over Ianto as he saw Toshiko Sato, Torchwood Academy's top technology student standing at the head of the head teacher's desk.

"Ahh, Mister Jones! Good to see you." Doctor John Smith said, standing from his seat and clutching Ianto's hand in his. Ianto said his hello's and smiled at the man standing in front of him.  
"This is Toshiko Sato, and she will be your companion for the next few weeks."

Ianto looked at the teenager who was standing next to Doctor Smith and smiled as he saw her wide grin. "Hello Ianto."

Doctor Smith sat the two teenagers down on the seats opposite the desk and gave them information about their classes and how Toshiko would go about getting Ianto settled.  
After fifteen minutes, Doctor Smith excused the two teenagers and sent them off to their first lesson of the school year; technology.

The awkward silence as the students walked through the empty corridors up the six staircases startled Ianto. He thought Doctor Smith may have slipped up a tiny bit pairing them two together, because they were both so shy and quiet. On the other hand, he was glad he was paired up with Toshiko, because Ianto knew that they would have a lot in common, because they were taking the same subjects.

Finally, the silence was broken. "So Ianto how was your summer?" Toshiko asked softly, giving a shy look to the younger man.  
"Ahh. It was average. I went to Wales to see my grandparents, read some books, listened to music. What about you?"  
The Japanese woman giggled gently and smiled at the boy in front of him. "That sounds like an interesting eight weeks. My mother brought me an old computer from a second hand shop and I spent most of my time fixing it up."

Ianto genuinely found Toshiko's talents amazing. If given the time and the money, she would probably be able to turn a typewriter into a high-tech LCD laptop.

The pair reached the study room where Toshiko had left her bags on the luxurious purple sofas with her friends. Ianto decided it was best to wait at the doors when the young woman went in to greet her friends. When Toshiko noticed that Ianto had held back, and turned around and smiled, symboling with her hands for him to come inside. "Don't be shy Ianto. They won't bite."

The young man blushed and took a step into the Study Room. Toshiko was standing in front of four other pupils.

Only one of them Ianto knew. Jack Harkness. The school heart-throb. Ianto's heart skipped a beat when Jack's eyes fell on him. The Welshman knew that he wasn't gay, but he wasn't completely sure about his sexuality. He had had a girlfriend two years ago – Annie Peters, but the relationship didn't work out. He had also had feelings for a boy he met on a holiday with his family to Spain. Nothing happened between them, but Ianto knew that there were definite feelings there. Unfortunately, they were the only experiences that he had had with love, and

at the age of nineteen, Ianto thought that was poor.

"Ianto, this is Gwen Cooper." Toshiko said, breaking Ianto from his thoughts. She was pointing at an attractive young woman with dark hair and big brown eyes. "You'll get on well with Gwen – She's Welsh." The grin that fell on both women's faces made Ianto smile.

The next person Ianto was introduced to was a scrawny looking man called Owen Harper. He was informed by the boy that he wanted to become a Doctor so was taking a degree in medical science. He was then introduced to a woman called Lisa. She was a dark skinned with short black hair, and Ianto was stunned, yet blown away by her beauty.  
The last person who Ianto was introduced to was Jack Harkness. The moment Toshiko said his name; the older man was on his feet, clasping Ianto's hand and giving him a wide grin. The younger man tried his hardest not to blush profusely at the touch of the man's hand against his, but alas, he failed. The group around him laughed at the pinkness that was now colouring Ianto's cheeks.

"Awww, don't worry, he always does this. You'll get used to him." Tosh said, patting Ianto on the shoulder. The young man coughed nervously and pulled his hand away from Jack's and shoved it in his trouser pocket.

"Well, that's everyone. You have every single lesson with me, so you won't be alone. We have technology with Jack and Lisa, and literacy with Owen and Gwen. "  
Ianto smiled and nodded.

"Talking of lessons, shouldn't we be heading off?" Gwen said, standing from her seat.

The other students agreed, and after a quick goodbye, Tosh, Ianto, Lisa and Jack headed to Technology.


	2. Two

Title: Torchwood Academy  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallett, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc. :)

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted.  
(I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry :( )

**This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would look after them better :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Part Two**

The Technology teacher – Ms Tyler was a young, blonde woman. Despite the stereotypes, Ms Tyler was an extremely bright and sophisticated woman. There were only eleven pupils in the class, so the lesson felt very relaxed and less intimidating for Ianto. The lesson began with a quick test to assess what the students already know, and what things need to be worked on in the future.

Ianto knew that he would enjoy this lesson. His previous lessons in technology consisted of sitting in the back, being ignored by all the other pupils, and getting on with his work. Currently, he was sat on the front row with Tosh on one side of him, and Jack and Lisa on the other, so he knew he wouldn't be alone, and that thought comforted him.

Throughout the whole of Ms Tyler's lesson, Toshiko would tap Ianto's arm gently, giving him a reassuring smile to make sure that he was okay. Doctor Smith must have told her how nervous he would be. Ianto was extremely grateful for Toshiko's constant reassurance – it showed him that she really cared.

Ianto found this level of technology far harder than he had during his 'A' levels. Everything was in so much more

detail than it was last year, and the young man struggled slightly to take it all in. Luckily, throughout most of the day's lesson, he took notes on anything valuable that Ms Tyler said or wrote down on the board so that he could read them when he got home – and hopefully, he would be able to understand it better. Jack, who was sat on Ianto's right, peered down at the notes that he was writing down.

"You sure do take a lot of notes." He whispered huskily, with a smile to his voice. Ianto looked up at the boy and blushed.  
"I...I don't want to forget anything..."  
"You don't have to write everything down. Toshiko has a marvellous brain." Jack gestured to the girl sitting on Ianto's left. "If ever you don't understand anything, or you've forgotten something that was taught in the lesson, you just ask her, and she'll be able to tell you. She's amazing."

Ianto looked at Toshiko, who smiled cheerily back and tapped her temple with the tip of her finger. "It's true. Last year, Jack forgot literally a whole topic, but I managed to teach him it – and he passed his final examination."  
The young man looked back at Jack who had a big grin plastered on his face.

The rest of the technology lesson was pretty uneventful. Ms Tyler handed out some question sheets which the students had to complete whilst she looked over the assessment forms. Ianto and Tosh managed to whizz through the questions with ease and they finished well before anyone else in the class. Ms Tyler seemed very impressed by Ianto's knowledge for his age, and gave him lots of praise. Jack, Lisa and Toshiko also have him large smiles.

Ianto was slightly worried about the fast approaching lunch time. Throughout his years at Torchwood Academy, he sat outside the bench on the hills outback on his own. He didn't expect Toshiko to take him under her wing for lunchtimes – just for during lessons. He was totally surprised when Toshiko asked him whether he wanted to sit with them at lunch.  
"I...I don't want to intrude..." He said nervously, started to put his books back into his bag now that the lesson was over.  
Jack chucked and patted him hardly on the shoulder. "Don't be silly mate. There's plenty of room, and we all want to get to know you!"

"I...Are you sure that's okay?" Ianto looked worriedly at Jack to Lisa, and then his eyes fell on Toshiko. The girl was nodded profusely and had a wide smile on her face. "Of course that's okay! Come on, let's go find the others."

Jack and Toshiko look off towards the study room, leaving Ianto and Lisa lagging behind. She older girl looked at the Welshman and smiled. When the gesture was returned, a red tint flushed her dark brown cheeks. "So...Uhm, how did you find that lesson? It wasn't too hard was it?" She asked, looking between Ianto's face and the floor.

"Yeah, it was alright. I've just got to pace myself really. I'm sure that I'll understand everything fully in my own time." The Welshman replied, looking down at the shorter teenager.  
"Listen...We have to do practice papers every month for each subject. When it gets nearer the time, would you want to come to mine and study?"

Ianto had never been given such a subtle invitation to a girls' house before. His palms began to sweat as he saw the hopeful look in Lisa's eyes.  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the look of relief on the girls face. The same look was probably etched on his features too. By the time their conversation had ended, they had reached the Study room. When they walked in, Ianto was pleased to see that although everyone was already seated, Toshiko and Jack had saved them both two seats either side of them.  
The teenagers took their seats next to Toshiko and Jack, and within seconds, the questions started. Ianto was asked questions about where he lived, his family, why he moved from Wales, whether he had a girlfriend, etcetera. The young man felt rather uncomfortable with all of these questions being thrown at him at one time, and when Toshiko got wind of his uncomfort, she made everyone talk about another topic.

For the rest of the day, Ianto had literacy with Owen and Gwen. His teacher was Mr Hart – an eccentric forty something man. Mr Hart had taking a shining to the young Welshman's knowledge, what with him being a year and a half younger than anybody else. He also took a shine to the young teenagers' youthful looks. It only took half an hour into the two hour lesson for Ianto to acquire a nick name – Smartie Eye Candy. The young man blushed every time this nickname was called because everyone would turn to him and chuckle. Owen found the new nickname hilarious and was constantly telling Mr Hart that Ianto knew the answer to questions he was asking the class, just for him to call out Eye Candy and so Owen could see the embarrassment on Ianto's face.

The humour of the nickname soon died down, and the class got on with the work Mr Hart had set – a three page essay, comparing the work of Charles Dickens and Shakespeare.

After the lesson was lunch, which went pretty much the same as break. Owen couldn't wait to tell the others about Ianto's new nickname, with started a whole new bout of laughter – mostly from Jack and Rhys. Gwen tried to calm both men down as she noticed Ianto start to shy away and become nervous. Jack and Rhys apologized when they realised they were upsetting Ianto. The older of the two men pulled Gwen from her seat and sat next to the distressed Welshman. Jack put his hand on Ianto's knee and squeezed gently.  
"Sorry for laughing." He whispered when the others started talking amongst themselves.  
"It's okay…It is a weird nickname." The younger of the two men replied, giving Jack a small smile.  
"Mr Hart, whenever he gives a student a nickname, that person becomes his pet. He makes them do everything for him, like go to the conference room to make him coffee and go photocopy worksheets."

"Oh…great…"

Jack grinned at the forlorn expression on Ianto's face, and gave his knee yet another gentle squeeze before whispering "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he gives Owen or Gwen a nickname," secretly in his ear. When Ianto looked back at the older boy, he laughed at the look of mischief that was written on his face and flashed in his eyes.

After lunch, Ianto had a free lesson. On Monday afternoons, Toshiko was transferred to UNIT – a Technology specified school, where she would work on her special projects, so Ianto thought he had to spend an hour and a half a on his own. After registration with his new form teacher, Mrs Jackie Tyler (Who was Miss Tyler's mother), he walked towards the Study room alone. When he walked into the room, he was surprised to see Lisa sitting on the large sofa's on her own.

Lisa looked up from the book she was reading to see Ianto walking towards her. Butterflies jumped around in her stomach as he smiled in her direction.  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked when he was standing closer to her.  
A small blush appeared on her dark cheeks as she nodded, and Ianto sat down next to her.

"I didn't realise you had a free lesson too." He said, putting his bag on the seat next to him.  
"Yeah. I only do Mathematics and Technology. Medical science isn't really my thing."  
"Mine neither. I could never imagine myself being a Doctor. I'm bloody terrified of needles!"

Lisa laughed at the look on Ianto's face when he said needles. "I don't think I've met a man who has openly admitted he's afraid of something!"  
Ianto blushed. "Well...Yeah…it's the truth though. Needles are like the devil in pointy form."

Both teenagers fell about in hysterics as Lisa made a snort-sounding noise in amusement. It took a whole ten minutes for the pair to finally calm down and stop laughing.  
"How are you finding college life?" She asked gently, turning her body around so she was facing the younger boy.  
"I like it. I thought I'd hate is so much – what with the past few years."

A confused expression appeared on the girls face. "What do you mean?" Ianto let out a sigh, and also turned himself round to face Lisa.  
"No one liked me. The only reasons I can think of for it was that I'm Welsh, or that I'm smart."

"They're no reason for anyone not to like you. Did they even get to know you?"

When Ianto shook his head sadly, Lisa tutted angrily. "That's so harsh! How can they judge you before they've even got to know you?"  
"I kept asking myself that." The older girl saw the look of sadness on Ianto's face and moved forward and put an arm around him.  
The whole of Ianto's body tensed as he felt Lisa's skin make contact with his. When she pulled away from him a few seconds after, her dark skin was also flushed.  
"Well, you have us as friends now, and we're not going to abandon you." Lisa had a big grin on her face, which made Ianto smile back.  
"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me."

Ianto and Lisa talked about themselves until the bell rang which signalled the end of the school day. After they had found the others, exchanged their MSN addresses and said their goodbyes, Ianto went to stand outside of school to wait for his sister to pick him up.


	3. Three

Title: Torchwood Academy  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallett, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc. :)

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted.  
(I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry :( )

**This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would take better care of them. __J_

* * *

**Part Three **

"How was it?" Rhiannon asked as Ianto climbed into the car.  
The teenager looked up at his elder sister and grinned happily. "It was great. I really really like it."  
"Oh that's fantastic. Did you make any friends?"  
"Yeah, quite a few of them actually." Ianto looked over to his sister to see her smiling happily.  
"That really is great Ianto. I was worried that everyone would treat you differently because you were younger than them."

"Thanks Rhi, but everyone seemed to accept me. They didn't treat me any different."

Rhiannon kept asking Ianto questions about his day and his friends. A small blush crossed his cheeks as the subject of Lisa was brought up, but he managed to calm himself down. When they arrived home, Ianto has greeted happily by his mother. She began to ask him exactly the same questions that Rhiannon did, and by the end of what felt like an interrogation, Ianto was feeling rather bored. The young Welshman removed his coat and hung it up on the banister and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Ianto lived in a rather large house, considering it was only Ianto, his sister and his mother living their. His father had remained in Cardiff to take care of his mother and father who needed constant care because of their old age. Ianto loved his house. The living room was one of his favourite rooms. It had large black sofas on two sides of the room and a large flat screen TV on the main wall. There was a large, luxury carpet in the living room, which Ianto loved to lay on when nobody else was in the house.

The Welshman's other favourite room was his bedroom. His mother and sister had agreed that he needed the bigger room, because he needed the space to do his work and keep all his school things. He had tried to protest and say that he didn't need the master bedroom, but his family had insisted. The room was extremely large, and the walls were lined with posters of his favourite actors, bands and film posters. His double bed was against the back wall, which had drawers either side of it. He had a top of the range computer in the corner which he used to do all of his school work. He had large cupboards on each of the side walls which kept all of his clothes and school work. In Ianto's opinion, the best thing about his room was the TV and the large, squishy bean bags. When he wasn't doing his school work, Ianto spent most of the time lying about and watching films.

As Ianto walked into his bedroom, he sighed happily and flopped down onto his bed. He couldn't believe he had met so many amazing people in such a short space of time. Before now, Ianto had spent three years trying to make friends, but now, it had taken him less than three hours to make six friends. Six people didn't sound like a lot, but it was plenty for Ianto. As Ianto laid there, the image of Lisa's face popped into his head.

_Lisa…_He had only known the girl for a matter of hours, but he could already tell that he really liked her and he could tell she liked him too. The thought of having a girlfriend made Ianto's heart soar. He knew that his mother and sister would love Lisa and would accept her, and it made him happy to know that. After a few minutes, Ianto reluctantly pulled himself up off the best and over to his bag which he dumped on the floor. He pulled out the books that he would need to do his homework, and then walked over to his desk and began working.  
Ianto finished his Technology and Literacy homework just in time for tea. He packed all of his school work away and then made his say downstairs for dinner with his mother and sister.


	4. Four

Title: Torchwood Academy

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallet, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc.

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted.

(I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry

This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would take better care of them._

* * *

**Part Four **

After dinner, Ianto had some spare time so he went back to his room. He pulled a piece of paper with everyone's email addresses from his bag, sat down at the computer and turned it on. When it had loaded, he opened up MSN messenger and added everyone he had written on the list. To his surprise, everyone was online. Ianto hovered the mouse of Toshiko's email address, when a new window popped up.

_**tech _**_ _**girl **_and _**cardiffcoffeeboy**_ have entered the conversation

**Toshiko says**: Hey Ianto!

**Ianto says**: Hey Tosh! How are you?

**Toshiko says**: Yeah, I'm really good. What about you?

**Ianto says:** Yeah, I'm doing fine. I want to thank you for taking me under your wing today. It really comforted me.

**Toshiko says:** Don't mention it! Everyone loves you! And I'm pretty sure you've got yourself an admirer!

**Ianto says:** Uhm…

**Toshiko says:** And I know you like her too!

**Ianto says**: *Blush*

**Toshiko says**: AWWWWWWWW IANTO AND LISA SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

**Ianto says:** Don't say anything though!

**Toshiko says:** Awww! Okaayy! Fineee! I'll keep my mouth shuttt.

Another window popped up on his desktop and this time, it was Jack.

_**theoneandonly **_have entered the conversation

**Jack says**: Well good afternoon Jones, Ianto Jones.

**Ianto says:** Afternoon Harkness!

**Jack says:** You're afternoon been good?

**Ianto says**: It's been average. Got in and did my homework, had dinner, and here we are!

**Jack says**: Mines been lame. ( But you talking to you has made things better!

**Ianto says**: Haha! I'm very flattered.

**Jack says:** You should be! Ohh! I know! GROUP CONVO!

Yet another window popped up, but this time, it was everyone in one giant conversation.

**Owen says**: Oh FFS Harkness! Anova group convo. These fings r only truble!

**Jack says**: Well, Ianto hasn't been in one of these with us before! It will be fun!

**Owen says**: Well count me out!

**ifmywitwasanysharper_itwouldkillyou** has left the conversation.

**Gwen says**: Ahh, well that wasn't very nice of him!

**Lisa says:** He always leaves when he gets added into one of these things!

**Ianto says**:(

**Toshiko says**:*sings to self*

**Rhys says**: And wot r u singin Toshiee?

**Toshiko says**: Ohh nothing. Just a song I know.

**Jack says**: Care to enlighten us?

**Lisa says**: Wasn't it that Japanese song you were humming on the way from school?

**Jack says:** Well, I think I'll pass on hearing about it then. I barely listen to music from his country anyway!

**Ianto says**: Haha

**Gwen says**: Oh don't be rude! She might want to share songs from her culture! Toshiko sweetheart, if you want to talk about your song, then go right ahead.

**Toshiko says:** Don't worry about it Gwen. I really don't mind. It's not that good of a song. It keeps me amused though.

**Gwen says:** Oh well that's alright then. I didn't want you getting upset because we didn't respect your culture.

**Jack says:** I respect every ones cultures! Especially Ianto's *wink*

**Rhys says:** Leave the poor boy alone Harkness! At least leave it a few months b4 making him uncomfortable!

**Ianto says**: *sniff* Poor me.

**Jack says**: :O my poor Ianto! Don't worry! I'll make things up to you! *bigggg wink*

**Gwen says**: Right guys, I've got to go! I'll see you all tomorrow morning in the study room! Love to you all! XxX

_**the welsh one **_has left the conversation

**Lisa says**: I'm going to have to go too. Have to help my mum put Rupesh to bed. Night everyone xx

**Ianto says**: Byee (:

_**ducks and bunnies **_has left the conversation

**Rhys says**: ITSALOADATOSHIKO

**Toshiko says**: Oh hell. Don't start!

**Jack says:** Oh God. Not this again.

**Ianto says**: *confused*

**Rhys says**: Its-a-load-of-Tosh-iko ( ( ( (

**Ianto says**: Ohh right! Why? xD!

**Jack says**: Last year, he said "It's all a load of Tosh" when something didn't make sense to him. When he realised what he said, he found it so funny, and wouldn't stop saying it.

**Toshiko says**: Don't start it again Rhys! *puppy eyes*

**Rhys says**: Ohh. Fineee. Spoil my fun (

**Ianto says**: Aww! Poor Rhys! (

**Jack says**: Noo! Not poor Rhys! Every time anyone said Tosh, he'd gasp and go ITSALOADOFTOSHIKO! I swear, it was the most annoying thing!

**Rhys says**: I feel slightly bullied now. (

**Toshiko says**: Aww! Well any way guys, I'm going to have to go. See you tomorrow! Ianto, I'll meet you by the front gates at 8:30. Is that okay?

**Ianto says**: That's great thanks! See you tomorrow! Xx

**Jack says**: Rhys says: Bye!!

**_tech_ girl_ ** has left the conversation

**Ianto says**: Jesus, it's ten already! Where did the time go?

**Jack says**: LOL! Past your bedtime eh, Ianto? xD!

**Ianto says**: Oh yes, it really is. Nahh, I want to watch a film before I go to bed. My nightly routine!

**Rhys says**: Alright mate, Nighttt. Jack says: Bye baby!

**Ianto says**: Haha! Bye guys xD

_**cardiffcoffeeboy **_has signed off.

Ianto closed all of the programs he had open on the computer and then waited until it shut down. He then went downstairs to say good night to his mum and sister, and then picked out a film. He was in the mood for something of the horror genre tonight, so he picked out The Amityville Horror and then went back upstairs. He sorted his bag for the next day, did his business in the bathroom, put the DVD on and climbed into bed. For once in his life, Ianto Jones was looking forward to the following school day.


	5. Five

**Title: Torchwood Academy**

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallet, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc.

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted. (I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry)

This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would take better care of them._

* * *

**Five **

If the shrill sound of the alarm clock didn't wake Ianto, the light that beamed in through the crack in the curtains certainly would have. The young Welshman whined as he realised he would have to spend another day alone and being ignored by everyone.

Wait...Not alone.

Ianto's eyes shot open as he realised that school life wasn't like the one he had dreamed about. He sighed happily, turned his alarm clock off and pushed the covers off himself happily. He was really looking forward to school today.

Ianto walked into his en-suite bathroom and after doing his business, he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd never looked so awake at 6:30am in all of his life. The teenager scrubbed his face and brushed his teeth before going back into his bedroom and setting out his uniform.

Torchwood Academy had very strict rules on the proper attire that their students should wear. The boys had to wear a white shirt with a black jumper with the schools logo on top. Blazers were only allowed to be worn by students at the higher end of the school, so this was Ianto's first year wearing a blazer. The trousers had to be plain black – no stitching on the seams was to be seen, and the shoes had to be smart and black. Scuffed or messy shoes were completely frowned upon. There was a boy in the previous year that had been sent home to change his footwear for having a visible scratch on the top of his shoe.

The girls had a similar dress code. They had to wear a white blouse and a black jumper. Girls in the higher year also had to wear a blazer. However, it was completely against the rules for girls to wear trousers. They were expected to wear a black pencil skirt and smart black shoes – with the heels no higher than two inches.

Both the boys and the girls had to wear a red and black stripy tie that had to be tied in a double Winsor knot.

Ianto shrugged on his blazer and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very smart and professional, and the sight of him made him smile.

After picking up his school bag and making sure he had the right books and equiptment, he walked down stairs to greet his mother and sister.

They were both sitting at the breakfast bar eating their honey porridge. When Ianto's mum saw her son walk into the kitchen, she smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart" She said, signalling with her hands for him to come over and give her a kiss on the cheek. As he complied, she held him at arm's length and looked him up and down. "Ianto, you get even more handsome every day."

"Oh mum" The Welsh boy blushed under his mothers gaze.

"It's true." Rhiannon said, putting her spoon back into her now empty bowl. "He really does. Give it a few months and he'll have girls lining up at the door waiting to go out with him!"

"Ohhh, I hope so. You need a good girl in your life! Annie was such a lovely girl. Such a shame things didn't work out."

Ianto's cheeks darkened at the mention of his ex girlfriend. They had been together for six months, and had been besotted with one another. At first, before Ianto left, they had decided that they would have a long distance relationship. However, the idea fizzled out and they both decided that their relationship had to end when Ianto moved to London to attend Torchwood Academy.

Ianto ignored his mother and sisters reminiscent talks and went over to the cupboard where they kept the cereals. He poured himself a bowl of County Crisp and sat walked over to the sofa. Whilst eating his breakfast, Ianto turned on BBC One and watched the news. Yet another hurricane had hit Bangladesh. Every time he heard about natural disasters happening in places where they could afford defences, he felt a little part of him die.

At 8:15, Rhiannon came into the living room and told him that it was time for the drive to school. After getting all of his school stuff together, he followed his sister to the car and got inside.

True to her word, Toshiko met Ianto at the gates by 8:30. She greeted him with a big grin and wide arms. Ianto hugged her tightly and began making small talk as they made their way up to the study room to meet the others.

"IANTO!"

A loud cry came as Ianto opened the study room door. Jack came bounding from his seat over to Ianto and enveloped him in his arms. "Did you have a good sleep?" The older man said after pulling away from the shocked teenager.

"Uhm, yes. It was a good sleep…"

"Great. You need a good sleep to keep your energy levels up!"

Ianto laughed at the look of serious on the older boys face.

"What lesson have we got first, Yan?" Toshiko asked, interlinking their arms together and walking towards the sofas where everyone else was seated, waiting for lessons to commence.

"Numeracy until third. Then study till three."

Ianto and Toshiko said their hellos to the rest of the group and sat down next to them. "You know, we have our free lessons today with Lisa." Toshiko whispered into Ianto's ear as he smiled at the dark skinned woman who was sitting on the far sofa. "I could go to the tech area and work on the new computer software and leave you two alone."

The younger teenager stared at Toshiko with wide eyes. "I…."

"I'll do that then. Give you two some alone time. You can get to know each other better."

Ianto pouted at Tosh, telling her of his disagreement, but she just brushed him off.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you want to. And I know she does too." Toshiko nodded in the direction of Lisa, and Ianto turned to see her smiling happily in his direction.


	6. Six

**Title: Torchwood Academy**

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallet, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc.

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted. (I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry)

This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would take better care of them._

* * *

**Part Six **

Ianto found the days technology lessons much easier than he had found it the previous day. Whenever Ms Tyler said something that the Welshman didn't understand, Toshiko would explain it to him in a whisper until he understood it completely. Half way through the class, Ms Tyler told them that she was adding a new element to their lesson which would help them to keep on top of their work. They would be having a quick written assessment about the topics that were covered that day.

Jack had tried to protest about these tests and say that they already had enough work to do with the monthly assessments that they had for every subject. Ms Tyler just gave the young man a disapproving look and rolled her eyes.

Ianto had managed to whizz through his end of lesson test. He felt very proud of himself as he put his pen down and admired his work. Toshiko had finished a few seconds before him, and was very happy to see that he had completed his within a similar time. She gave him a cheerful grin which he returned and rubbed his forearm.

Jack hadn't managed to complete his test within the given time, and once again he had a protest. "Ten minutes isn't enough time to do it!"

"Ianto managed to finish his test halfway though the time I set. He's a whole year younger. You're meant to be setting a good example for him!"

"It should be Ianto that should be setting a good example for Jack!" Lisa butted it, laughing at the look of complete outrage on Jack's face.

"That is true Ms Tyler." Toshiko said, putting her hand on the now blushing Ianto's shoulder. "He is very smart and dedicated."

The teacher grinned and looked at Ianto, and then the rest of the class. "You are very right Miss Hallet and Miss Sato. Ianto is a very talented boy."

Jack grinned at the ever growing redness on Ianto's cheeks and said "He is very talented!"

"You're embarrassing the poor boy!" Ms Tyler said. "Right, lessons over. Get out and enjoy your lunch!"

Everyone in the class quickly packed up their belongings and left their test papers on the teachers' desk before leaving the room and going to where they needed to be.

Jack walked with Tosh, Lisa and Ianto to the study room, and then groaned in utter frustration as he realised he had another two more hours of lessons after lunch.

"Why on earth did I pick a lesson with numbers?" He whined, and gave Ianto an adorable pout.

"Because you're stupid." Came the younger mans deadpanned reply.

"Well, if you say it, then it must be true." The smile that was plastered on Jack's lips was contagious.

The other members of the group were sitting in the Study Room with their packed lunches on their laps. Ianto sat down next to Owen and Toshiko. The group began to talk about what they should do the upcoming weekend.

"We haven't gone to the cinema in a while." Lisa said quietly, munching on her ham and lettuce sandwich.

"We can never decide on a film we all want to see. You girls want to watch a mushy lovey-dovey film, and we guys want blood and guts!" Owen replied, squashing up his empty Monster Munch packet.

They discussed where they should do and what they should do for a little while longer, but realised they were getting nowhere. Ianto, who had been quiet the whole time, finally said "What about bowling? It's cheap, close to town and we can all get involved."

"I think you're on to something there, Jones." Jack said, patting Ianto on the shoulder and giving him a large grin.

"But there are an odd number of us. We could invite someone else so we can have two teams of four and have a tournament." Lisa said with a frown.

"Why don't you invite Martha? She was hilarious last time she was out with us." Rhys asked, smiling at the dark skinned woman.

"If that's okay with everyone?"

Ianto felt a little out of place as everyone else started talking about Martha. Tosh noticed and placed his hand on Ianto's lap. "Martha is Lisa's cousin form her mums side. She used to stay with Lisa every few weeks, so used to come out with us a lot. Owen doesn't really like her that much – she's doing the exclusive medical degree that he really wanted to do. She got it instead of him."

Oh right." Ianto smiled as Tosh told him about Martha. "Poor Owen."

The wannabe medic looked at the Welshman with a scowl. "I'll get it next year though. I'll just have two different medical degrees."

The group continued to discuss when and where they would meet that Saturday until the bell rang, telling them that it was time for next lesson.

Jack, Gwen, Rhys, and Owen said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Ianto, Lisa and Tosh alone.

Toshiko looked and Ianto, then to Lisa, and then gave the boy a sly wink. Ianto attempted to give the Japanese woman a warning glance.

"Right you two, I'm going to go and work on that computer mainframe for the rest of the day. I'll speak to you both tonight yeah?"

The couple said their goodbyes to Tosh and then gave each other awkward glances.


	7. Seven

**Title: Torchwood Academy**

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Lisa Hallet, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, John Smith, John Hart, Rose Tyler....etc.

Summary: After being moved up a year, Ianto Jones is worried about whether he will be accepted. (I'm rubbish at summaries...sorry)

This is unbeta-ed so forgive any mistakes.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters, but if I did, I would take better care of them._

* * *

**Part Seven **

Lisa looked to Ianto with a shy smile on her lips. "Hey" She said gently, moving closer to Ianto, who was sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"Hi, you alright?" The younger man asked, moving his bag from his lap and placing in on the floor beside his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Yourself?"

"Can't complain." Ianto gave Lisa a cheeky smile and chuckled as her already dark skinned darkened.

Lisa coughed to try and get over her initial embarrassment before saying, "So, are you going bowling this weekend?"

"Yeah, I should be. Thank you for inviting me."

"Why wouldn't have we invited you? You're one of us now."

"I…I actually don't know." As the words fell from the young man's mouth, a chuckle vibrated through his chest.

"You're like are little brother Tosh never had. Everyone talks so highly of you."

"Well...that's good."

The pair talked about how much everyone liked Ianto for a little while longer. Ianto was starting to feel extremely overwhelmed by the comments that the girl made, and she soon noticed his discomfort and changed the subject.

"So, uhm, whereabouts do you live?"

"I live about twenty minutes away with my mum and sister."

"You don't walk to school do you? Or do you drive?"

"Uhm." Ianto blushed. He was old enough to drive, but he didn't have the guts to get behind the wheel. "Rhiannon, my older sister, drops me off in the morning, and picks me up after school."

"Really? I would have thought that you could drive."

"Driving doesn't really appeal to me at the moment. Maybe in a year or two when I have money to buy my own lessons, and then a car. Rhiannon doesn't mind driving me."

"Lisa visibly took a deep breath and turned for face Ianto head on. "I don't mind dropping you home or picking you up in the mornings?" She suggested.

I couldn't ask you to do that! It would be totally out of your way."

The older girl smiled at the look of shock on the Welshman's face. "I really don't mind. What road do you live on?"

"Kingsbridge Avenue."

Lisa's jaw dropped. "Kingsbridge Avenue? But…That's like the most expensive street this side of London!"

"Uhh, yeah. My parents are kind of wealthy."

"My God. And you never said anything?"

"I didn't see it as important. "

A confused expression passed over the girls face. "Did you say a minute ago that you wanted to get money to buy a car?"

"Yeah. I don't like being dependent on my families money, I want to get a job and be able to pay for things myself."

"Oh. That makes more sense. I wouldn't want to be dependent on my family if I didn't have to be."

"But seriously, Lisa. You don't have to drop me off after school. My sister really doesn't mind doing it."

"What if I told you I wanted to?"

Ianto looked at Lisa with a confused expression playing on his face. "I…I…" The girl gave Ianto the most adorable puppy dog eyes that he had ever seen in his life. "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." He finally said, defeated.

"It's only an extra ten minutes in the car. And I really don't mind doing it. It means we get to spend more time together."

"Oh. Right. Uhm." The redness that was already on Ianto's cheeks increased until he resembled a tomato. "Thank you."

"Do you want to text your sister and tell her I'll drop you off today?"

Ianto looked up and smiled happily at Lisa. "If you're sure?"

"I'm very sure."

Ianto grinned again before bending forward and pulling his phone out from a compartment inside of his bag. He opened up a blank text, and began to write.

_Hey Rhi, No need to pick me up after school. A friend is going to drop me back. Xx_

After sending the message, Ianto put his mobile back into the compartment in his bag, and then leant back against the sofa and sighed.

"I appreciate this, you know." He said with a shy smile.

"I know, and you're welcome."

The pair spoke about family life until the end of school. Ianto told Lisa about how his both of his grandparents were ill and his father had stayed behind in Cardiff. His dad had become their full time carer when his Nan developed Dementia and his Papa developed Alzheimer's. Both of Ianto's parents didn't want their family members being put into a care home, so made a joint decision that his mum and sister would move to London so he could further his education.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of school, Ianto and Lisa gathered by their things and walked down the many flights of stairs to reach the outside and meet the others. After a few moment of waiting, they were joined by the rest of the group. Ianto found out that Lisa also dropped Tosh home too. The Welshman was worried about that; he didn't want Toshiko to find out where he lived yet. Lisa saw Ianto's discomfort, and while the others were engrossed in conversation, the turned her head and whispered, "I'll drop you off last. Don't worry," into his ear.

The younger man smiled in thanks to the girl and took a sigh of relief.

Lisa was stunned when she saw the size of Ianto's house. Her house was pretty much three quarters of the size, and she had five family members; her mum, dad, sister, her and her brother. They shared an awkward goodbye where Ianto leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then he quickly got out of the car and hurried indoors.


End file.
